Snowjacked
Snowjacked is another cartoon series from Shut Up! Cartoons. Description Snowjacked centers on the story of a girl named Layta, whose family was "snowjacked" and are located somewhere on "this mountain." (The actual meaning of the word "snowjacked" has yet to be revealed.) She has hired a man named Derf, who is very familiar with the mountain, to help her locate her family. Along the way, they encounter several supernatural species and other strange people living on the mountain. A recurring joke is Derf's aggressiveness which contrasts with Layta's acts of common sense. Characters Derf A man who assists Layta in finding her snowjacked family. Derf is very rough with everyone they meet on their way, even killing some people for little to no reason, and is not very bright, often leading him to make bad decisions for both him and Layta. Derf doesn't trust anything two dimensional, saying that "we live in a three dimensional world." Layta Layta's family has been "snowjacked" somewhere on the mountain sometime before the series begins. With Derf, she searches the mountain for her family. Unlike Derf, Layta is usually calm and non-hostile towards the many characters they meet on their journey. Jane A woman who has been known to experiment on anything she captures. She was first seen experimenting on Layta thinking she's not human. Brent Brent is Jane's boyfriend who is seen to be very crazy. Brent has some resemblence to That Damn Neighbor, although this is most likely coincidental. Since his first appearance, Brent has been critically injured or sometimes killed in some of the most unexpected ways possible. Theme Song Layta: My family has been snowjacked. Derf: I'll help you find your snowjacked family. Layta: They're somewhere on this mountain. Derf: I know this mountain like the back of my hand, and it isn't pretty. Snowjacked, Snowjacked.... Snowjacked! Snowjacked! Snow...jacked...snow...jacked! Openings After every saying, Ian says, "SHUT UP!" followed by Derf saying "Cartoons". #Episode One: "Snowjacked? (Barfing)" #The Heart Still Burns: "Oh, great. You just killed my boyfriend. Who are you?" #There's Gun Way To Solve This: "Hey, bro. You ok? You're losing a lot of blood." #Gemfans: "What about you girl slave? Got anything interesting to say?" #Dreamjacked: "No, comeback! Comeback!" #Rat'll Do It: "I live in a lab Derf. I have a job." #If Looks Could Kill: "Derf, knock it off! Is this about your weird eyes?" #9 Volt Gangster: "You're incredibly gross. Both of you." #Two Derfs: "I don't share being Derf with nobody. Not even Derf." #No Escape: "We're no closer to finding my parents. We're worse than anything-" List of Episodes Reception Upon releasing the trailer, Snowjacked received negitive criticism. Many people said that the series will be as bad or''' worse''' than Pubertina, another cartoon series notable for its bad reception. It was disliked for the vomiting, the word "snowjacked" being used 11 times, the animation, and the art style. Like Pubertina, people want this show to be replaced either by Oishi High School Battle or Politicats However, the first two episodes has recieved mostly positive reception. Mostly. Critics either still hated Snowjacked (mostly because of the poor animation) or have changed and said the the first episode was better than the trailer, proving that some people only hated the trailer. They say that it is still better than Pubertina, but not as good as the other cartoons Do's & Don'ts Zombies vs. Ninjas and Krogzilla The second episode improved the reception, and even some are saying that Snowjacked is better than Do's and Don'ts. Trivia *This Shut Up! Cartoon made Smosh officially run through the entire week Monday-Friday. Category:Snowjacked Category:Shows Category:Mixed Reception Shows